


Prank War

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Prank War

“It was one in the morning and I was rummaging the pantry for soup,” you said, yawning. “I open the can and POP! out comes a fake snake.”

Sam tried to hide his laughter. “So what are you going to do to get him back?”

“I put a Whoopee Cushion on his favorite chair.  Can angels even pass gas?  I don’t care.  He will at least sound like it.”

If Gabriel wanted a prank war you would give him one.   Anything you could use as an excuse to spend time with the archangel you had fallen in love with.

Before Sam could say anything in response you heard the cushion going off in the library.  When Gabriel came in the kitchen a few moments later carrying the pink bag you laughed, enjoying the scowl on his face.

The next day you were washing your hair when you opened your conditioner bottle and realized it smelled like mayonnaise.

“What the hell?” you muttered, lifting the bottle up and confirming it was mayonnaise.

Relieved you hadn’t put any in your hair you set out to plot your next move against the angel. 

* * *

 

“Gabriel! Thank Chuck you are here” you cried, running up to him the minute he appeared in the library.

“Y/N? What’s wrong?” he asked, his voice suddenly serious and his body tense.

“Just come…” you gasped, turning for the kitchen. 

Stepping in front of you, Gabriel made sure his blade was resting in his sleeve for easy access as he moved into the kitchen. 

“Someone stole all your candy!” you said with a laugh as Gabriel took in the huge pile of empty bags and candy wrappers on the floor of the kitchen.   He looked around, seeing no threat and realized this was your prank. 

Quickly hiding the blade back up his sleeve he turned to face you. “That was not funny.”

Assuming he meant ruining all his candy you laughed as you left the room, feeling like you out tricked the trickster.

* * *

 

“Y/N, can we talk?” Gabriel said later that night when he found you in the kitchen making a cup of tea.

“Sure, what’s up?” you replied.

“Earlier, that joke wasn’t funny.  I thought something was wrong and it scared me,” he said as he walked over and took your hand.

You looked down at your joined hands and then up at Gabriel. “Gabe?”

He ran his thumb across your cheek. “I couldn’t bear the thought of anything happening to you Y/N.  What I’m trying to say is that I love….. tricking you,” he finished, dropping his hand and laughing.

You felt your heart shatter on the floor.  For just a moment you thought the angel returned your feelings.

“You win Gabriel,” you muttered, stomping out of the kitchen and almost running into Sam, tears burning your eyes.

“What was that about?” Sam asked, watching the angel whistle as he unwrapped a lollipop.

“What was what?”

“Why did Y/N just walk by me crying?”

“She lost the prank war,” Gabriel explained, giving Sam the details.

By the time he was done Dean had joined them in the kitchen.  “What the hell were you thinking?”

“What? That I could win the prank war!” Gabriel answered. “Relax boys.”

“You went way too far Gabriel,” Sam said.

“What? She knows it was a joke.  Come on boys, it’s not like she’s in love with me,” he said with a laugh.

When nether of the Winchesters said anything Gabriel turned around and saw the looks on their faces. “She’s in love with me?” he asked quietly.

“You are really stupid for being an archangel,” Dean snapped. “She’s been in love with you since day one.”

Gabriel sat down at the table. “I’ve been in love with her since the moment I met her.”

“Cut the crap douchebag,” Dean said.

“No. I have.  Why do you think I trick her? It’s an excuse to take up her time.   I didn’t think she cared for me.  Earlier she played a trick, making me think she was in danger.  I was so angry at her for scaring me I thought this would help me win.”

“Well you blew it,” Sam chimed in.

“There has to be something I can do,” Gabriel said, looking up at Sam with desperation in his eyes.

“Just be honest with her,” Sam replied with a sigh.

Gabriel nodded, jumping up and starting down the hallway towards your room.

“And jewelry!” Dean yelled after him. “Women love jewelry.” 

* * *

 

You were sitting on your bed pretending to read and trying not to think about what happened when someone knocked on your door. “Y/N, can I come in?”

“Go away Gabriel,” you yelled.

You heard a flutter of wings and he was in your room. “I brought you a necklace,” he said, holding out an old fashioned candy necklace.

“What do you want?” you asked, ignoring the necklace.

“I love you,” he said.

“I thought the prank war was over,” you said.

“It is and this isn’t a joke. I love you. I have since I met you. I’m so sorry I hurt you. I was upset because you scared me.”

“Gabriel,” you said with a sigh.

“The acceptable response here is I love you too Gabriel,” he said with a small smile.

“How can I trust this isn’t a joke?”

“Because this,” he said, grasping your shoulder and bringing his lips to yours. 

You pulled back when air became necessary and looked into his whiskey colored eyes.

Finally you smiled. “This isn’t enough jewelry to properly apologize,” you said, holding up the candy necklace. “I believe there is a matching bracelet.”

With a snap of his fingers you felt the candy against your wrist.

“Say it,” he said softly, looking into your eyes.

“I love you Gabriel.”

“I love you too Y/N.”

 


End file.
